In the field of lighting, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), being an highly efficient light emitting device capable of converting electricity into light, are becoming more and more popular because they presents many advantages including lower energy consumption, longer lifetime, faster switching, and greater durability and reliance. Although many conventional lighting devices still adopt incandescent lights as their light sources, there are already many lighting devices using LEDs instead of incandescent lights as their light sources so as to avoid the disadvantages resulting from the incandescent lights, such as short lifetime, low light emitting efficiency, environmentally unfriendly, and so on.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a cross sectional view of a conventional LED lamp. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional LED lamp 100 is comprised of: a base 110, a heat conducting column 120, a mask 130 and a plurality of LEDs 140. The plural LEDs are mounted on the heat conducting column 120 for emitting light while the heat conducting column 120 is fixedly mounted on the base 110 by an end thereof to be used for conducting heat generated from the LEDs to the exterior of the LED lamp 100. In addition, the mask 130 is engaged to the base 110 while enabling the heat conducting column 120 and the LEDs 140 to be received therein.
However, only by the use of the heat conducting column 120, it is not able to conduct all the heat generated from the LEDs 140 immediately out of the LED lamp 100, and thus the lighting efficiency of the LED lamp 100 will be greatly reduced by overheating. Although there are already many conventional LED lamps had been configured with additional fan 150 for improving heat conducting efficiency, the improvement is still not significant since the conventional fan arrangement is not able to achieve air convention in the LED lamp.
Moreover, since the heat conducting column 120 is usually a pricey solid copper block, the resulting high manufacturing cost is going to cause the market commercial competitiveness of the LED lamps to drop.